


The Touching Game

by PhazonFire



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicitly didn't use their dicks lmao, Gay Robots, God damnit, I didn't mean to write Zero as a bottom what the fuck went wrong, M/M, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Sexual Frustration, Touch-Starved Zero, X is a top and I fucked up, circuits, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhazonFire/pseuds/PhazonFire
Summary: X comes up with an interesting way to show affection. As usual, Zero gets dragged along for the ride.





	The Touching Game

**Author's Note:**

> Zero is not a bottom I don't picture Zero as a bottom I never intended to have Zero as a bottom how the FUCK did I screw this up

It started out as harmless affection. 

The days were busy, and Zero seldom saw X for any period of time longer than several minutes at any given time of the week, what with maverick reports and the constant need for hunters on the front line. In those fleeting moments they’d crossed paths, bound for their own missions as they paced briskly down the hallways of the hunter base, they would take turns reaching their hands out, brushing one another’s fingertips almost unconsciously, as though pulled by a magnet towards each other. Each and every time, without fail, Zero would catch X smiling in his peripheral vision, an angelic sight that always put his heart at ease and made his circuits spark. 

It was X’s idea, as usual, and he’d called it “The Touching Game”. 

With the two maverick hunters constantly wrapped up in frantic fights and little downtime to spend together, X, always emotional, had suffered the most, deprived of physical contact and the intimacy he craved from a devoted relationship with Zero. And yet, ironically, any offers of a rendezvous with his fellow hunter were shot down instantly--a paradox that had puzzled Zero at first. Rather, what X seemed to desire above all else was savoring what tiny contact he could make, and so he presented to Zero a scheme that stood equal parts romantic and tortuous.

The rules were simple: touching, of course, was granted. Whether fleeting or extended, soft touches on shoulders and more aggressive grabs at one another’s body, touching, and _only_ touching, was permitted--but for no longer than a few seconds. Every last fleeting touch carried weight, and with it tactile exchanges of affection delivered in short bursts. During briefings, it wasn’t uncommon for X to delicately, almost deliberately, to stroke the back of Zero’s hand, a soft motion laced with love that made Zero’s heart flutter, a kind of pure affection that went undetected by those around them. 

Gradually, however, gentle affection grew to mutual pining, complete with more desperate touches. Zero, particularly, couldn’t resist intertwining his hands with his partner at every opportunity, a need for physical contact growing slowly but steadily over the course of weeks, months, what felt like an eternity of denial, alleviated only by seconds that slipped away at every opportunity. He’d always worried about becoming complacent with X, content to fall into day-to-day routines that dulled the edges of the overwhelming and volatile love he felt for his favorite hunter. As such, the hard limitation on physical contact kept his adoration sharp, eager to deliver his affection at any opportunity. 

What started as affection soon warped into need. 

How long had it been since the game had begun? Zero’s complacency with indulging X’s ideas had caught up with him, and began to boil over into a sort of distress bordering on frustration. Each brief moment of contact burned, his circuits tingling where X’s touch had lingered seconds before, disappointed that the opportunity had passed and, tortuously, he was left waiting, yearning for the next possible chance to feel that rush once more. He would lock eyes with X, pleading as best as he could with one gaze for something, _anything_ beyond the brief contact he was allotted, and every time without fail he was rejected, that same sweet smile he’d grown to adore taunting him--whether innocent or intentional, he was unsure. 

And so he waited, memorizing X’s routine, purposely taking longer walks, fewer breaks, anything to “coincidentally” cross paths with the blue hunter. His heart, filled to the brim with undistributed love and devotion, ached to shower X in adoration, to hold him tightly as long as he desired with no interruptions on the horizon. His touches grew more urgent, fingertips lingering longer on X’s body than was acceptable within the parameters of the game, and each and every time, X, with a self-restraint that Zero found admirable, pulled away, replaced by that same damn smile that haunted the maverick hunter day in and day out. Zero was sharp, a trait he prided himself in, his senses heightened to a level nearly unrivaled among his peers, and few things could escape him--so of course, when he caught a certain glint in X’s eyes, almost hidden beneath that smile, he knew he wasn’t the only one beginning to crack. 

And so that affection twisted into desperation. 

Touches burned and ached, absolutely torturing Zero every time he and X had their brief moments together. He was insatiable, desperate for contact far beyond what the game allowed. Begging, he felt, was beneath him--he had a reputation to uphold, and the idea of submission felt inexcusable, particularly to someone as painfully delicate as X. If one of them were to admit defeat, Zero would do whatever it took to avoid doing it himself. What he craved and what he was given were no longer compatible, and something absolutely had to be done--he was starting to lose his mind. He needed a plan of attack, and the answer came to him far more easily than he had assumed it would. 

Every morning at 0500, before the hunter base had reached its standard level of bustling activity, X walked alone through its halls under the guise of patrol (although, as Zero had come to deduce, was rather an excuse for X to be alone with his thoughts). His routine long since memorized, Zero had calculated down to the exact minute he could “accidentally” meet his partner, giving the two some extremely overdue time alone. It took all of his willpower not to sprint that morning down the halls, feeling his commitment to the game crumbling with every step. 

At the sound of footsteps, X looked over his shoulder, beaming at the red hunter. The radiance of that bright and beautiful smile, burned into his eyes, never failed to stop Zero in his tracks, his heart pounding and butterflies pooling in his core. What he would’ve given to fall down at X’s feet and worship him, to preserve that innocence and unmatched love in his thoughts for as long as he would live. What he was about to do, he constantly reminded himself, was all for the sake of finally, _finally_ taking X for himself, drowning the hunter in his love and overwhelming adoration. 

“You’re up early. I don’t usually see you go this way,” X offered, his voice laced with happiness and love. For all his training and his hardened personality, hearing that sweet voice never failed to shatter Zero’s defenses, and it took absolutely everything in him to stick to his own plan rather than collapse under the weight of his own love as he typically did. If he was going to fight back against this goddamn game, it was now or never.

In only three steps, Zero closed the gap between himself and the blue hunter, throwing his hands up against the wall on either side of X’s shoulders. X, caught wildly off guard, recoiled with a tiny squeak of surprise, pressing himself flush against the wall involuntarily. With Zero surrounding him on all sides, escape was not an option. Zero’s circuits thrummed at the near-contact, so close at last to the kind of touching from which he was forbidden. 

“W-What’s gotten into you?” X stammered, his face reddening in a fashion that practically melted Zero’s heart. 

“Just missed you, is all,” the red hunter replied casually. He prayed, above all else, that his voice didn’t betray how badly he needed this, how desperate he was for X’s touch. 

“But you’re--”

“Not touching. Not at all,” Zero finished with a smirk of victory. 

“You’re so close, though,” X breathed, his voice shaking. 

“The only rules of the game have to do with touching. There were no rules about being close.”

“I...guess you’re right. Maybe I should’ve added that.”

 _Absolutely not._ X was going to be the death of him. “It’s way too late for you to add anything. We both agreed to the rules you set up. No changing them now. Unless you don’t want me to be this close?”

“Of course I do,” X murmured, trembling fingertips reaching out to brush Zero’s chest with a tenderness that sent a spark through Zero’s body. A comfortable silence settled between the two hunters, content to drink in one another’s long-overdue presence. 

“We don’t...have to keep playing,” Zero suggested, hoping that his words weren’t synonymous with surrender.

X reached upwards and rested his hand against Zero’s cheek, and the red hunter leaned into his touch unconsciously. “It makes these moments so much nicer, though. When you hurt yourself all the time, it feels good when you stop.”

The idea of continuing on like this startled Zero, and apparently it showed in his expression--although the idea of sweet, gentle X on a masochistic streak made him absolutely _ache_. X brought his other hand to graze Zero’s face, stroking him gently, and the hunter burned at the contact, eyes squeezed shut as he memorized the feeling of X’s fingers against him, the soft warmth that radiated outward from X’s hands, the way his heart raced and his circuits sparked uncontrollably, absolute infatuation mingling with bliss. Zero’s voice shook as he spoke, heavy with the shame that came with admitting defeat. “Then indulge me. Just for today.”

When Zero dared to open his eyes, the radiant smile he’d come to love more than the world greeted him, shining brighter than ever and overwhelming what little self-consciousness he’d held about submission. His eyes locked with X’s, and he shuddered as X tenderly moved his hands down his neck and over his shoulders. 

And, as could be expected, simple affection became lust. 

Despite the tortuous absence of X’s delicate touch over the course of who knows how long, Zero’s body had not forgotten a damn thing. He whined softly, content to submission under X and X alone, leaning into every last gentle brush against his armor that the blue hunter was willing to generously provide. Each and every touch set his circuits alight, burning with pleasure and relief in equal measure. His own hands roamed over X’s body, desperate for any contact he could get, relishing the soft sounds that escaped X’s lips with each movement of the red hunter’s hands. He pressed himself up against X, murmuring a constant stream of unrivaled pure love into his ear. 

“You’re so beautiful, I missed you so much, I _need_ you, I need you so badly, I’ve been going insane trying to play this stupid game, but damn it, I _love_ you, I love you _so much_ …”

Emboldened by Zero’s outpouring of affection, X’s hands dropped lower, tantalizingly grazing Zero’s thighs, and the hunter groaned, his entire body shaking with the effort of keeping what little composure he had left. The blue hunter giggled at the sight of Zero coming undone, and the sound that normally would’ve been shrugged off as a cute quirk instead left Zero breathless, wisps of red blush settling heavily on his face, X’s touches and playful tone setting his entire being on fire. He intended to reciprocate, showing X the same wonderful sensations he’d lost himself in, and yet, he could barely bring himself to move, an absolute wreck completely at the mercy of the blue hunter--and he would have it no other way. 

“Looks like you needed this,” X teased, his ministrations never stopping. “You’re so cute.”

His soft words of praise hit Zero with a force unrivaled, and jolts of pleasure wracked his circuits. He gasped at the sensation, practically draping himself over X as his knees gave way, desperate for support. Selfishness for the sensation overwhelmed his entire being--he needed more of that, more of _X_ , whatever sweet words of love the blue hunter would spare for him. He tilted his head, resting himself on X’s shoulder as he relished the attention, pressed up against his partner and trembling uncontrollably. 

_“More,”_ he panted breathlessly--and X always knew what he wanted.

“You should see yourself right now, falling apart in the middle of the hallway. Absolutely adorable. I love it. I love _you_ ,” X murmured into Zero’s ear, dragging his fingertips sensually down the back of the red hunter’s neck, one hand caressing his sides gently. “So beautiful, and you’re all mine. Look how _nicely_ you fall apart for me, love. Look how hard you’re shaking. Does it feel good?”

Zero could hardly respond, his thoughts an absolute mess, melting under X’s touch with each passing second. Sweet jolts of electricity coursed through his body with each movement of X’s fingers, and pleasure overwhelmed him completely. He whined softly, his focus long since lost, dissolving into nothingness as bliss enveloped him--he couldn’t even think straight. He was an absolute wreck right now and he knew it, a fearsome and incredibly powerful hunter brought to his knees by little more than sensual touching and whispered words of love. If only Sigma could see him now. 

“I’m close,” he breathed, his voice cracking. “I’m so close, please, _please_ …”

“Not until I say so,” X answered with a tone equally sadistic and sultry. Zero could hardly breathe, standing dangerously close to the edge of his release, awaiting his orgasm with baited breath. To be completely at X’s mercy never failed to drive him crazy, and the same could be said for his entire body. 

“Please, I can’t wait, don’t make me wait, _I need it_ \--”

“Well, you don’t have a _choice_ , do you? You can wait,” X whispered, relishing the way Zero crumbled, whining and begging at his every touch--he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a delicious turn-on, soft flickers of pleasure coursing through his own circuits as he worked his magic on the red hunter. “Let me see you squirm, just a little longer.”

Zero trembled uncontrollably, raspy cries of pure bliss streaming from his parted lips as he struggled to hold back the wonderful rush he ached for. His circuits burned almost painfully, desperate for that sweet burst of lightning he’d come to crave every damn second of every damn day. X held his orgasm in the palm of his hand, and the sheer knowledge that the cure for his agonizing desire rested just out of reach destroyed him in a euphoric fashion that kept him hopelessly addicted. No amount of begging would get him what he craved--and he’d definitely tried before, more times than he knew were necessary. Instead, he was forced to wait as X tormented him, building him up to an unparalleled flood of rapture as only the blue hunter could. So he waited, breath hitching in his throat as he counted every second of torture, his entire being pressed up against the edge of release, gazing pleadingly into X’s eyes. 

X’s own breath rattled with every exhale, drinking in the sight of Zero, all-powerful and intimidating, wrapped around his finger. No matter how many times he saw it, it never failed to set his own heart ablaze with a luscious mixture of love and passion. It wasn’t so much that he enjoyed the torture so much as it was the overwhelming devotion and commitment to his demands that excited him. The same, however, could not be said for Zero, who was writhing unceremoniously in his hands, frantically searching X’s eyes for any sign that he could finally, _finally_ be granted freedom from the pain of restraining himself. 

“Go ahead,” X whispered softly. “ _Cum for me._ ”

The relief was immediate, and Zero could only pray that the sounds that erupted from his throat didn’t echo throughout the entire hunter base. The sensation was indescribable, almost akin to short-circuiting, searing voltage coursing throughout his body with an intensity that made him cry out in absolute euphoria. His fingers dug hard into X’s shoulders as he rode out the overwhelming pleasure, barely able to stand. Tears gathered at the corners of Zero’s eyes from the intensity of his orgasm, coupled with the sheer bliss of release. He clung to X desperately, the afterglow of his peak settling upon him like a weight, a tender exhaustion laced with love and unchallenged adoration for his partner. X planted a soft kiss on his cheek, stroking his cheek gently. 

“Feel better?”

“ _Very,_ ” Zero panted in between labored breaths, still trembling with every aftershock that sparked his circuits. “Thank you, thank you so much, you have _no idea_ \--”

“It’s okay, really,” X reassured, rubbing the red hunter’s back in soothing circles. “I know it’s hard.”

“You have absolutely no idea. This is _killing_ me, X.”

X’s smile dropped, replaced with worry. “If you really don’t like it, we can stop.”

“No, no! I like whatever you like, you know that,” Zero pleaded frantically. The idea of that smile ever disappearing tugged on his heartstrings painfully. 

“But I don’t want to torment you. You...seem like you really need contact.”

Zero sighed--this was getting difficult. “I... _like_ the denial. I like how it...builds, but gradually. It was a good idea. You’ve always got good ideas, so I’d like to keep playing as long as you’d let me. I shouldn’t have doubted you in the first place.”

X beamed, and all of Zero’s doubts disappeared in the blinding radiance of his smile that never failed to make his heart surge with the purest love imaginable. “If it’s okay with you, I’d love to keep going.”

Zero, his mind still fuzzy from sexual gratification and riding the high of his afterglow, intertwined his fingers with X’s, bringing the blue hunter’s hand up to his lips tenderly. “Fine by me. Now we can start from scratch.”

“Then we can start right now,” X teased, pushing himself away from Zero’s embrace. “I’ll see you later. Business to take care of and all that, you know.”

Zero waved hesitantly as X took off down the hallway, arguably late for something, given the time he’d selfishly consumed from X’s schedule--he’d kick himself if the semi-sex hadn’t been as fantastic as it was. With X nearly out of his sight, the pang of loneliness and pining set in quickly, the just-extinguished need for contact already growing in strength in the depths of his heart. 

And so they returned to their usual routine--chance meetings, gentle touches in the halls, trading glances filled with love during briefings. The torment of the game resumed unceremoniously, as though the incident from several days ago was ancient history, left as a pure and untainted memory that Zero called upon each time the waiting became unbearable. And so he’d wait once more, counting the seconds between them with baited breath, to shower X in his love again, as only he could.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck are endings and where can I find some


End file.
